Princess TomatoApple
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Lily has a crush on Dumbledore, what will happen if somebody finds out? WARNING: Only suitable for open minded people
1. The Crush

AN: I'm sorry for the lack of accuracy. I just randomly started writing without too much research. That means that if there are some mistakes in the story it's not really wrong, I just played with it a bit. I'm a fanfic writer and set my own rules. ^_^ If you'd like me to e-mail you whenever I update say so in a review and make sure I can find your e-mail address.   
  
Princess Tomato-Apple  
  
Lily looked at her eyes in the mirror; they were green like a cat's. Everybody compared them to beautiful emeralds but who wanted to have their eyes compared to useless stones when cats were such beautiful creatures? She brushed her hair. To be a popular girl she had to be quite eccentric about her tastes and quiet too. Still, love letters kept being left on her desk and she'd found herself breaking hearts again and again. A dreadful but necessary task. Tying a ribbon to her hair, she looked at her watch. If she left now she'd be just on time.  
Nobody knew professor Dumbledore was secretly tutoring her, except maybe the principal who she'd asked for permission from personally. That secret was as well kept as the secret of whom she liked. She'd often been asked why she rejected all of the boys that had confessed to her. She said she didn't like that dating thing. It was credible when she was younger, and there were fewer confessions too, but now she was 16 and that excuse didn't seem convincing.  
"Hello Albus, how are you doing today?" she asked with her usual smile. She was the only one to address a teacher by their first name, even if Albus Dumbledore was quite popular among students they all were still respectful. But Lily and Dumbledore's relationship was a bit closer than the normal teacher-student one.   
"Greetings Lily," the teacher answered smiling as well, "today I'll teach you something about human essence. You see, what makes humans isn't their physical shape, it's their essence, it's what defines their personality and..."  
Lily listened carefully. Thirsty she drank every single drop of knowledge her tutor gave her as she stared at him. That likable attitude, that noble heart, that wisdom... Lily couldn't stop admiring him. And loving him.  
Many would find her weird and lots of rumors would start if they found out Lily's crush was Albus Dumbledore. He wasn't cute and he was certainly not close to her age but she still loved him. Also she didn't want to be tagged as a freak, that would gather even more attention than before and endanger her precious special classes, not to mention Albus himself could have problems if rumors of them dating started spreading. She hadn't made any close friends because they'd wonder what she was doing when she suddenly disappeared. All she wanted was to be alone with him, that teacher, *her* teacher.  
"Do you understand Lily? Oh, why do I bother asking? I know you do."  
Lily's cheeks turned red. She didn't believe anybody's compliments but his. Shyly she nodded to confirm she'd understood. Fourty-five minutes later the class was over. Quietly and being careful not to be seen she abandoned the secret place of their meetings, once she was gone he exited the place too.  
Lily sighed looking up at the sky and remembering that compliment of his. She was too immersed in daydreaming to notice that someone was crawling on the floor.  
"Hey!" the dark haired boy complained as she tripped over him.  
"Sorry," she apologized as she stood up. Her uniform was all dirty now.  
"Lily Evans, aren't you?" the boy asked. She simply nodded. "I'm Sirius Black," he introduced himself.  
"Oh, I've heard your name before, you're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" she asked, though the question was rather rhetoric, she could see his uniform matched Gryffindor's.  
"Yes, and so are you," he stated.   
"Say, are you busy tomorrow after school..?" he asked. Great, another boy asking her out...  
"Actually I'm going to study..."  
"Really? Then let's study together!" he said, hopeful once more.  
"Actually, I'd rather study alone, sorry," she said and left before he could say anything else. He stared at her until she was out of sight.  
"What's wrong, bud? Find that key yet?" James asked with his usual colloquial language at the staring Sirius.  
"Nothing..." he answered letting some sadness show through his words, "Oh, and I haven't found the key!" he added, going out of his hypnosis.  
"When you say 'nothing' you mean something, right? Because you don't have a 'nothing' look," he commented looking at his friend's face.  
"It's nothing, I mean it!"  
"Spit it already!"  
"Fine," Sirius gave up. He couldn't lie to James, " 'She' dumped me."  
"Oh so you finally asked her? I'm not surprised she did, she doesn't seem to like anyone." Both of them knew who 'she' was, Sirius had liked her for a long time. Now that he'd gathered the courage to talk to her, she'd refused.  
"Say, why don't we go stalk her for a while after school? That will cheer you up!" James suggested somewhat jokingly.  
"Nah, she'll be studying," Sirius replied.  
"Whadda bad excuse, I bet she's meeting a secret boyfriend or something... or maybe she's gay and she has a girlfriend!"  
"Er... I don't think so... she's as smart as you or maybe even smarter, and her grades are great."  
"That's my point. Do you ever see me studying? Let's stalk her for a bit and see what she's up to!"  
"You're one of a kind, James..."   
"I'll take that as a yes, see you tomorrow after school," he said, winking, "I'll tell the rest to come along."  
Sirius sighed. That James... but seeing Lily for a bit wouldn't hurt, would it...?  
  
"Are you NUTS James?!" Peter Pettigrew exclaimed at James' idea, "we've played some pranks, but stalking a girl is just not right!"  
"Aw, c'mon Wormtail, we're not really stalking her, we're just going where she goes!" James tried to defend his 'cause'.  
"That IS stalking!" Remus Lupin answered, "And it sounds like fun, I don't see what you're scared of."  
"Are you scared Petey?" James imitated a hen, "It smells like chicken!"  
"Fine, whatever," Peter said rolling his eyes, "But remember she's a skillful magician, if we get in trouble, this will be your fault!"  
"Don't worry, I have something special for this occasion..." James answered grinning, "I'll see you two tomorrow then!" After saying this he just left.  
  
"Tada!" James said as he showed his friends the new item he'd just acquired. They were getting ready for tomorrow's little excursion.  
"A cloak?" Peter asked, raising his brow.  
"Just look," he said, and then covered himself with it. He immediately disappeared.  
"Wow, that's cool!" Remus exclaimed excited.  
"I hope she doesn't catch us, if she does the little chance I still had left will be gone." Sirius said, a bit worried.  
"Relax!" James answered, "With this baby she'll never be able to see us!"  
"Now let's go to class or we'll be late!" Peter interrupted them spoiling all the fun. They went out and to their first class.  
  
"Ow, you're stepping on me, Prongs!" Peter complained.  
"How do you know it's me?" James asked, somewhat amused. He was doing it on purpose.   
"Because you're the heaviest one of us four!" he answered, still annoyed.  
"Would you two shut up already," Sirius scolded them, "Let's go, there she is."  
Quietly the four of them followed the girl, wondering where she was going. Soon they were in a part of Hogwarts they'd never seen.  
"Good afternoon Albus, how are you doing?" Lily greeted her teacher, smiling once more.  
The boys stared at Lily while she talked to the teacher so informally. So *this* was it! She was dating Dumbledore. But... Dumbledore?!?!  
"Good afternoon Lily, I'm fine, thank you, but I'm afraid our appointment must be cancelled for today," the man answered.  
Lily's eyes were suddenly stained with sadness, "But why?"  
"I'll tell you later," he said, and left. Lily sat down, disappointed. The boys stood there not knowing what to do. If one of them moved by himself the cloak would be too little and they'd end up being discovered. They were all really shocked at their discovery too, especially Sirius. When Lily left they followed.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!?" James yelled still shocked, "She's dating A TEACHER?! That's gross!"  
Sirius seemed pretty quiet... his last hopes were flushed down the toilet.   
"Shut up, don't you see he's feeling bad?" Lupin scolded his friend.  
"Oh yeah sorry... but DUMBLEDORE?!"  
"Let's just forget about this," Peter suggested. But none of them could forget that and wouldn't.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
To whoever didn't like the idea of Lily liking Dumbledore:  
You know, girls have crushes, sometimes they're weird. And if you think I'm sick for letting a girl fall in love with her teacher, then LOTS of people are sick, because I'm not the first one who writes about this and probably not the last one. So what if the teachers students fall inlove with are 20-year-old hotties? I'm NOT making Lily fall in love with someone because of their appearence and you must remember that when she was young he wasn't as old as when Harry went to Hogwarts. So if you don't like it, don't read anymore, I'm not forcing you and I'm not saying she'll marry him. Heck, you know who she marries! In case you're wondering why I wrote this rant, read this review:   
  
The following review has been submitted to: Princess TomatoApple   
Chapter: 1  
  
From: ?()  
  
Im sorry but that is sooooooooo fucking sick about her liking   
Dumbledore. Honestly like GET a decent story line. sure its original but its   
bloody disgusting. sure its YOUR story but YUCK!!  
  
I'm not gonna convince this person my story is decent, maybe he or she doesn't like it, but he or she should respect that there *are* people who like their teachers, and people who aren't shallow. So, if this person doesn't respect others because of their love interest, he or she can go visit the red guy. I don't mind getting flamed if someone doesn't like my story, but I can't tolerate discrimination. Sorry for this waste of space and thank you for even having a look at this fic.  
  
-Takeru no Miko 


	2. After Effects

AN: Thank you for your encoraging words those who reviewed, and for the rest thank you for reading.  
  
"Have you heard? Evans and Dumbledore are dating!"  
Lily wanted to die or just hide in the deepest blackest hole available. Sadly that wasn't possible. How had this happened?!?! She didn't know people could read minds, or could they? It was a total disaster! Maybe this was why Albus had suspended the class... And now they probably couldn't see each other again.  
"Lily, is it true that..." a girl approached to ask Lily about the rumor.  
"NO." Lily answered before the girl could finish. She was clearly irritated.   
"Sorry..." the girl apologized and walked away.  
Now she had to put up with all that pointing and mumbling she'd been fearing for all that time. When she found out who had told them she'd...  
"Good morning!" James greeted everybody at the Gryffindor main hall. Lily didn't pay any attention.  
"So James, how was it you found out about Evans and Dumbledore?" a girl asked obviously more interested in James than in the question. Lily's eyes burnt with rage.  
"Potter." she said in a seemingly calm voice.   
"Yes...?" he answered grinning thinking it was another one of his fans.  
"You are going to die," Lily's hands were clenched and her expression wasn't too friendly. This guy was bothering her even more than her sister. Everyone remained silent.  
"Listen it's not my fault you're dating DUMBLEDORE!" he answered in a daring tone.   
"I am not! And if you talk about it once more those glasses will end up in the toilet along with the rest of your head!" she threatened him. The normal nice and shy Lily had turned into a demon all of the sudden.  
"Oh? You're gonna hurt me? Well face it, you're dating a TEACHER and it's gross!"  
Furious Lily took out her wand and 20 minutes later James was in the hospital wing and Lily at the principal's office.  
"...and that's why I broke all his bones." Lily finished her story. The principal nodded.  
"I see, well, I'm afraid Gryffindor will lose 10 points for that and you won't be tutored anymore. I don't want this to happen again, understand?"  
"But-!"  
"No buts young lady, now go have breakfast and I'll make sure this rumor is stopped."  
Lily couldn't do anything but nod and leave. She felt the warm tears in her eyes already. This was the only time she had to be alone with her dear Albus, why, why did they have to take it away from her?   
"Listen I'm sorry," a voice said. Lily turned around.  
"Black?" she asked trying her best to hold back her tears.  
"Yeah... James, I and the rest saw you the other day with Dumbledore, I didn't think James would tell anyone but you know he's a showoff..."  
"Yeah I noticed," she muttered frowning, "I'll forgive you when this is over."  
"I understand. I just want you to know you can count on me..."  
"Ok... bye..." she answered trying her best not to sound rude but she really didn't want to listen to him anymore, she wanted to be alone. Instead of going to have breakfast she started heading back to her room.  
"Where are you going?" a prefect asked her.  
"I'm not hungry..." she lied.  
"You're coming along anyway," he said. Lily sighed and followed him.  
As expected everybody stared at her as she sat down and some even threw food at her. It was truly humiliating. During breakfast the principal told everybody the rumors weren't true but that didn't stop them. Nobody believed what the principal said anyway. But besides that there were more rumors going on.  
"Did you hear? The Gryffindor seeker broke all his bones the day of the quiddich game! And that Evans girl from Gryffindor did it!"  
Great, now she'd be hated too. Maybe James would recover soon...  
Luckily he did show up during their first class.   
After the boring class of History of magic everybody rushed outside for the big quiddich game. Lily didn't. She just headed back to her room depressed. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't.  
"Evans, may I talk to you for a second?" Dumbledore asked using her last name once more.  
"What if we're seen together...?"  
"Everybody's at the quiddich game."  
"You're right..."  
After a little talk Lily finally understood what had happened. Albus knew those guys were there so he suspended the class. But how...?   
"Don't forget what I've taught you," he just answered. Then she remembered. What makes a person isn't their physical shape but their essence. If she could feel that essence maybe... Revenge. That word popped into Lily's head all of the sudden and she knew what to do. If Potter tried anything she'd catch him. After walking back to her room she started planning...  
  
To be continued... 


	3. First Adventure

Lily heard a soft noise. She looked outside her room. Nobody. But she could feel their presence. Quickly she changed into a more appropriate outfit and started following them. They were going outside somewhere. Hiding behind every tree and every shadow, she let the boys lead her towards their hiding place. She was used to being totally silent and hiding that way because her sister was usually her babysitter and due to her despotic attitude she always had to hide and crawl around when she wanted to get some food or find a book she'd left somewhere.  
It was a bright night; the moon was full which made it easy to see. When they arrived they took off their cloak. That was Lily's chance. Using a little spell to create wind she made the cloak fly away. It went far enough for James not to see it, just as she'd planed.  
"My cloak!" James exclaimed, and was about to run away.  
"There's no time for that," Pettigrew said and pointed at his watch. James nodded.   
Lily really didn't know what was going on. She just grabbed the cloak put it on and followed them silently. Then she saw it. They were all turning into animals. Lily's now invisible eyes widened in shock. Now she had something to blackmail them with. Trying not to make too much noise, she went out again and left the cloak on some tree. It was her chance to have her revenge...  
  
"Hm, more love letters...I'm not dating someone until next week." James said bored looking at his mail while eating breakfast.  
"Don't you think your 'no dating for a month after breaking up' policy is a bit... well... stupid?" Remus asked his friend.  
"Girls would call me a player otherwise," he answered with a charming smile.  
"You are," Lupin replied eating.  
"Yes, but I don't want to seem one, do I?"  
"Whatever."  
As he was looking at his mail he found something that caught his attention.  
"From Lily Evans? Oooh Sirius will kill me!" he said more amused than scared.  
"Let me see... I'll see you at the secret spot today at 6. Lily Evans... do you think she'll confess?"  
"Nah, she hates my guts. But I'm not missing this anyway," he said with a little grin.  
  
"So, why did you want to see me cutie?" James asked, showing off his ego.  
"It's not like I really want to see you, and tell your friend to take off that thing. If he's going to listen he can at least show his face," Lily answered irritably. That guy...! Was he always so conceited? She'd never paid him much attention, even if he was a good student she didn't care about him. Now he was just a real pain.  
Sirius obeyed Lily's orders immediately, took off the cloak and remained silent.  
"Now, I have some useful information I'd like to trade."  
"What information? My blood type?" James asked not taking her too seriously.  
"Well...let's just say you're cuter when you're an animal... especially because you can't talk," she said, grinning. James' expression changed, this was the first time she'd see him serious.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to stop that rumor about me and Dumbledore."  
"Fine, but are you actually dating him?"  
"I've said it at least one hundred times, I am NOT dating him! He was just tutoring me!"  
"I see... maybe I'll believe it. Anyway, to convince everybody you'll have to date someone else," he said immediately spotting the chance of helping his friend, "otherwise it won't work."  
"I don't want to date anyone and besides, who would I date?" Well, lots of guys did like her but she couldn't just play with someone...  
"How about Sirius?" James asked, smiling. Lily looked at him.  
"Fine, but it'll be just an act."  
"Deal. Tomorrow morning I'll tell everybody you're not really dating Dumbledore, it was a misunderstanding, later you must make sure someone finds you kissing-"  
"Kissing?!" Lily asked shocked.   
"...kissing Sirius. They must believe they caught you off guard so it's more credible."  
"I'm not kissing anyone!" she shrieked.  
"Do you want rumors to stop or not?"  
"...Fine..." she mumbled. If she'd looked at Sirius she would have noticed how red he was. He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He did like the idea of dating Lily... but was fake dating enough for him? It was better than total rejection...   
  
The next day everything went just as they had planed. In the morning James told everybody he was wrong and later Lily and Sirius were found kissing in the classroom when nobody had arrived. Soon all the rumors had stopped... but new ones had started.  
"So she's dating Black? Whoa I had no idea!"  
Lily sighed. At least Albus wouldn't be involved anymore. But she would...  
  
That night Lily couldn't sleep. She heard some steps outside, but didn't see anyone.   
"I know it's you, Potter," she said out loud. He took off his cloak.  
"What do you want, Evans?"  
Before Lily could answer they heard more steps. Quickly he covered himself and her with the invisibility cloak.   
"Who's there?" a teacher asked. They didn't answer. Quietly James led her outside and didn't take off the cloak until they were outside.  
"Why did you bring me here?!" Lily asked, angry.  
"It's your fault for coming out in first place. Now you're coming with me or going back alone, you pick."  
Lily sighed. She couldn't go back alone, she'd be discovered. So the best thing to do was just follow James.   
"I'll go with you. But you'd better hurry up doing whatever you have to do!"  
"Don't worry, you'll be in bed on time, princess," he answered grinning. He was a real jerk... at least to Lily. Princess... why was he calling her that anyway?  
After walking around they finally arrived. "Here we are," James said looking at a little hurt unicorn.  
"I didn't know you liked unicorns..."  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he simply answered. Using his wand he healed it.  
"I couldn't heal it the other day because I was an animal. Now it's fine." he said looking at the animal with a tender smile. Lily smiled too. He wasn't that bad, was he? Yeah, he was. But at least he was getting a tiny bit better...  
"Let's go back princess, you must be tired."  
"Actually... it's nice out here, can't we stay a little longer?" Lily didn't know what came over her to say that, she just did. Maybe it was the breeze or the unicorn... Or maybe someone had fed her drugs while she wasn't looking.  
"Sure, I guess, but are you sure you want everybody to see your sleepy face tomorrow?" James teased her.  
"Why should I care?"  
"I thought you cared about what others said... You're always wearing those ribbons and looking so perfect it makes anyone sick." So that was why he was calling her princess.  
"Well believe it or not I'm not a showoff like you! I just did it to impress someone..."  
"May I know who?"  
"That's none of your business!"  
"Whoa, looks like the princess got mad," he teased her once more, "you know, you can get anyone you want in this school."  
"Not him..." she said looking at the floor a tiny bit sad.  
"Why don't you ask some of your friends for help or something?"   
"I have no friends I can trust."  
"That's weird, you're really popular. You must feel lonely..."  
"Not really."  
"Are you sure?"  
Lily looked at the floor once more. She hadn't thought about it. Did she feel lonely? Sometimes she needed someone to trust... "Uhm..."  
"You do. We all need friends. It's a curse but we're humans."  
Lily looked at the boy. He'd suddenly transformed. He wasn't that immature jock he'd been a while before, he was... nicer. How did that stupid jerk turned into a sensitive guy? She wondered how many people had seen that other face of his.  
"What?" he asked when he noticed she was staring at him.  
"Nothing..."  
"Your nothings don't mean nothing, do they?" he asked smirking, "I guess you and Sirius were made for each other."  
"I'm not interested in Sirius."  
"Give him a chance, he really likes you." James really wanted to help his friend. Maybe his true personality was nice... then why the heck did he show around his idiot self?!  
"I know but..." her eyes saddened, "I do like someone else, I know what it feels like when your love isn't corresponded. If I loved everybody back then I'd have... lots and lots of boyfriends."  
James nodded, "I know what you mean, it's awful to break people's hearts, isn't it?" Finally there was someone Lily could relate to. Being "perfect" wasn't easy. It was a double curse: lots of people she didn't like liked her and her love wasn't corresponded. She was destined to suffer twice what a real person suffers when their love is one sided.   
"Yeah..."  
Lily smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"Why are you thanking me, princess? I kidnapped you."  
"Silly," she said giggling. James smiled. She was finally getting used to him.  
"Let's get going or it'll become too late, even I have to sleep."  
"All right, let's go."  
After a long walk they returned. It had been their first adventure together and it wouldn't be the last one.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Unicorn

Things went smoothly after that, people got used to seeing Sirius and Lily together. They pretend dated for a while, but they were just being friendly to each other, becoming pals. She ended up becoming good friends with the whole group, even Peter liked her. She also learned the nicknames they used when they were alone and slowly found out many of their secrets. Giving up on Dumbledore let her open her heart to new people. Everything she'd feared, getting close to others because they might find out her secret and hurt her was slowly disappearing. She actually had friends, real friends, even if they were boys. She was slowly beginning to trust them... slowly.  
  
"Lily... I was wondering..." Sirius started.  
"Yes Paddy?" she asked giggling.  
"You're not helping."  
"Sorry," she apologized sticking out her tongue a bit, "what is it?"  
"Do you... do you want to be my real girlfriend?"  
Lily looked at him for a moment, a bit surprised and not sure of what to say. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't love someone else yet and she didn't want to hurt her friend either... but she had to, it was better that way.  
"Actually... I like someone else..." she lied. She couldn't tell him she didn't like him.  
"It's James, isn't it?" he asked with a hurt expression.  
"Huh? I wouldn't like him even if he was the last jerk, I mean man in the world." She knew that wasn't true. They did joke around arguing about silly things but Lily didn't hate the boy anymore, they'd become good friends.  
"Then who is it? You can trust me..." Sirius said still looking somewhat sad.  
"Sorry but I don't want anyone to know, even you Paddy," she replied with a sweet smile and kissed him on the cheek, "Let's just be friends." Lily's heart broke along with Sirius'. Why did that have to happen to her...?  
"Fine..."  
Lily really hated dumping people, and being his friend it was 100 times worse. Luckily her acting skills weren't too bad and she could fake having full control of her emotions when inside guilt was boiling like hot soup. Guilt and sadness, a deadly mixture.  
  
"Hey you 2, were you making out?" James asked, in a good mood seeing them alone. He was just walking around with Remus, they had nothing better to do.  
"Actually, we just broke up..." Sirius explained.  
"You weren't really dating," Remus pointed out.  
"Yeah, whatever..." Sirius looked depressed.   
Lily gave him a guilty look for a second then she went back to her usual self. The only one to see this was James.  
"Say, James, why don't you and Lily go and get me those books I mentioned before at the library?" Remus asked his friend. James caught the message immediately.  
"Let's go Lily, I'll need your help to carry those books." The girl simply nodded and they headed towards the library.  
"He's going to try and cheer Padfoot up," James commented once inside, "and I guess it'll be my job to cheer you up," he said smirking.  
"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied smiling.   
"You feel awful."  
"I do not!"  
"Stop lying to me and admit it!"  
"Well..."  
"Well?"  
"I do feel a bit bad..."  
"A bit, princess?" James had been calling her the same ever since that night, "I think it's more than a bit."  
"Fine, I feel awful!" she finally confessed, "I didn't want to hurt him and now I just want to cry!"  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine, Remus will help him."  
"Still..."  
"You'll be fine too eventually too, I know it," he said smiling, "warrior princess," he added and winked. Somehow this made Lily blush. Not like he'd called her anything nice, he called her a warrior! But it still made her feel better.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem princess," he said and picked up some random books just in case.   
  
That night it took Lily a while to fall asleep. As she was dozing someone's steps woke her up. She opened her eyes a bit and saw no one.   
"It's not funny, take off that thing," Lily said, still half asleep. But he didn't. He covered her mouth and with a little spell she couldn't move anymore.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Kidnapping is against the law," Lily asked irritated. Her 2 'favorite' Slytherins had kidnapped her, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
"Oh, just to win against the quiddich team tomorrow. We have some teachers on our side too so nobody will interfere," he explained calmly.  
"You're scum."  
"And you are our prisoner, so if you don't watch your mouth," Severus said putting his finger under her chin, "then you'll pay."   
"Jerk..."  
  
"Say, Wormtail, have you seen Lily anywhere?" James asked. She hadn't attended to class and was nowhere to find. Teachers seemed not to notice, even though she was one of the people who raised their hand the most.  
"James, sit down," Peter said in a serious tone.  
"Did she die or something?" he asked jokingly.  
"Worse, she was kidnapped by the Slytherins."  
"What the... why?!" James couldn't think of a reason why they would kidnap Lily except their being the worst scumbags around.  
"They say that if you don't play today they'll return her."  
"I'm not letting this happen. They'll pay."   
James' face was full of anger, those filthy Slytherins, only they could think of something so dirty to win a stupid quiddich game. He grabbed his wand and headed towards the Slytherin house. They'd pay...  
  
"What's the password?"  
"I'm not giving you a password stupid drawing!" he told the paining at the Slytherin entrance and scared it away with a powerful spell.  
"Snape."  
"Oh, looks like the seeker came to look for his little friend. Well, the quiddich game must have started already, and without you," he said, grinning.  
"You messed with the wrong person, Snape."  
Soon a big duel started, all in front of Lily's eyes. She was really angry, not only for having been kidnapped but also for ruining the whole game, and for being the lady who had to be rescued. Why the heck couldn't they think of a less overused cliché? If those jerks hadn't caught her when she was asleep then... But she couldn't break the spell she'd been trapped in without her wand and that would be difficult to get. Later she'd learn how to break that spell and many others even without her wand.   
Soon the battle was over, James' skills were much greater than Snape's. Breaking the spell easily he carried Lily out of that awful place.  
"Hey, I can walk you know!" she told him but he didn't listen.  
They arrived at the field in the middle of the quiddich game. Remus was playing as a seeker. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy saw it, the golden snich. It was a very tough fight between those 2. Slytherin won. Gryffindor was devastated.  
"It was all my fault..." Lily suddenly realized. Just like with Sirius. How come she spoiled everything always? She ran off, she needed to clear her thoughts. It wasn't until later that they noticed she was missing again.  
  
"So Evans was kidnapped and Potter went to rescue her? That stupid girl... if she had been more careful we wouldn't have lost!"  
"It wasn't her fault" James defended her. Rumors were spreading again and they were really annoying.  
"So how's Lily?" Remus asked.  
"She was fine last I saw her..." James answered a bit thoughtful. He hadn't seen her since then...  
"When was that?" he wondered.  
"After the quiddich game... no, wait, before it finished. Where is she anyway?"  
They started looking for her. She was nowhere to be found.  
"Where do you think she went? Maybe the Slytheridiots caught her again," Remus suggested, worried.  
"I'll go find her, I think I know where she is."  
  
When James arrived at the spot where he'd seen her with Dumbledore Lily wasn't there anymore. The only thing left that let him know she'd been there were the footprints that showed she'd been kicking the floor furiously. The boy sighed. Where could she be if not there? Then he remembered another place he hadn't checked.  
It was dark already when he arrived at the place where he'd found the unicorn.   
"What are you doing here?" Lily greeted him not too nicely.  
"I came to look for you." James glanced at her face. Her eyes were red and swollen.  
"You idiot, I hate you! You shouldn't have rescued me!" she yelled.   
"Are you sure? I don't think that's what you mean."  
"I'm sure!" she said full of anger.  
"It wasn't your fault and it was only a quiddich game..."  
"It's not only that, it's everything! I can't go on with the private tutoring Albus was giving me and when I finally make friends I have to break one's heart, and now Gryffindor loses thanks to me! I'm the worst!"  
James looked at her sympathetically, "It's not your fault princess, not your fault. Now clean that face, you look a lot prettier when you're not crying."  
"You're not even original to make me feel better..."  
"Hey, I try! You really are a picky princess aren't you? And do you know what princesses need?"  
"...What?"  
"Laughter!" James exclaimed and started tickling her. She stared laughing while demanding him to stop. A while later he did.  
"You're still not original to make me feel better," she said smiling.  
"But you feel better, don't you?" He smiled at her too. She nodded.  
"Now will you trust me?"  
"Maybe..."  
"It'll take that as a yes. Let's go princess, everybody must be worried."   
They walked off in the darkness, both of them feeling something had changed.   
  
To be continued 


End file.
